Xeno Love?
by Allilli
Summary: Violet goes into space with her family, unaware of the young growing King xenomorph hiding under the cyosis tubes, while the flight continues, the xenomorph attacks, killing both of Violet's parents, now he's after her, but seems to be friendly. Can Violet forgive the xenomorph, and find happiness once more? Find out, in Xeno Love!
1. A New Home

Violet awoke to the usual scent of coffee and burnt toast in the air. It seemed like it was going to be a normal Saturday, with the air being as warm and comforting as ever. She got up from her bed and got dressed for the day. Though, something sounded off to Violet. She paused to listen to the babbling going on downstairs, and heard something earth-shattering.  
The first voice she recognized was her mother. "Ryan, do you think we should awake her for this?" Then she heard her father's voice. "Jessica. Do you really think she won't wanna go? Going to space has been her dreams! Don't you remember all of her space stuff in her room?"  
Violet turned to look at her bedding, which indeed was space themed. He was right about some things. She really did love space, and was always interested in it. But wanting to go into space? That dream was from when she was just a child.  
She thought about something. "Oh no," she whispered. Her heart stopped, and the world seemed to darken a shade darker. She rushed to finish getting ready, and then ran down the stairs. She gasped for air as her mother ran up to her. "Sweetie, are you alright?" her mother stated calmly. Despite sounding so calm, you could hear a little bit of excitement in her voice. "Yeah, I'm fine," Violet responded. "Why don't you eat some breakfast?" her mother suggested. It wasn't like she had anything to eat yet, so she would just eat breakfast. "Sure," Violet stated plainly.  
Jessica led Violet into the kitchen, where three plates waited to be filled with burnt toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, and/or waffles. Violet piled three waffles, five sausages, a burnt piece of toast, and a ton of scrambled eggs. She took her plate to the table and started eating. Her parents followed soon after and they all were enjoying their meal in silence.  
"So Violet, me and your mother have very exciting news," her father stated. Violet looked up from her plate to meet her parents eyes. "And what would that be?" Violet questioned. Jessica and Ryan looked at each other, and Violet could tell that they were about to burst with excitement. "Violet Snidder, we are going to space!" both of her parents exclaimed in unison.  
Violet almost choked on the waffle she was eating. Just hearing it again and with all that energy, it just made Violet sick. "What?" Violet exclaimed,"Why?" Her parents were in shock. They blatantly didn't expect that response. "Well, we know how much you like space, so we signed up to the NAOS project," her mother said. Violet remembered her old thought. "How much time until we leave?" Violet exclaimed. "That's the thing," her father stated, "We are leaving in twenty minutes."  
Violet freaked out. All of her friends and her boyfriend would have no idea where she was, or where she had gone. She would be leaving them behind for something she did not agree to. "Do I have time t-" Her father cut Violet off. " Everything you need is packed. No need to worry." That was one of Violet's last priorities. But there was no time to go talk to any of her friends. "You have to get ready to leave for space," her mother said. And thus, I was sent to go get ready for space.  
Once everyone was ready, Violet and her family drove off to the NAOS building, were their shuttle would be. Violet just watched to roads and houses pass by her window, while her parents talked about how space would be like. Eventually, a huge shuttle cam into view, along with a very bright white building. The sun shone all around, enshrouding the world with sunlight. This made the building even brighter than before, making it hard to see. We pulled over into the grass, were the shuttle was planted. It was even bigger up close, with its silver cap and ghost white paint being enlarged into a bigger size than from farther away.  
"Violet, welcome to our new home!" her father announced. "Cool," Violet stated plainly. "Each shuttle has a code name. Ours is A8," her father explained as he pointed towards the giant painted 'A8' on the side. "Oh, okay. I was wondering about that," Violet said. "Well, this seems to me that we are going to have a great time here!" her mother chirped. "Seems so," Violet said.  
Just then, the doors opened wide. " 'Guess it's time then," her father said. Violet took a deep breath. "Okay," she said, "Lets go." They all walked inside the shuttle and looked around. It seemed so futuristic to Violet. Everything was a shade of white or blue, making it hard to depict some things from others. What she could see two beds, a giant computer, a rug, another door, and a few other things that didn't seem important. "Isn't this great?" her mother said. "Yeah," Violet whispered. It was like a dream, not always good, but it could be.  
Suddenly, the doors snapped shut. Everyone turned to look at the door. Ryan ran to the door, and starts slamming his fists into them. "Its no use," he said, "It won't budge." "What's the big deal?" Violet asked. Her father responded to her again. "We weren't supposed to leave until the captain got here," he said, matter of factily. "Oh," Violet stated.  
Ryan started panicking. He ran over to the computer and started doing something. The screen came to life, showing a ton of statistics and numbers that Violet couldn't comprehend. He looked focused, more than usual. After about two minutes of staring at the screen, he picked up what looked to be some type of walkie talkie and started asking questions like, "What the heck is going on?" and "Where is the captain?" and "Where are the Marines?".  
Violet and her mom both looked very scared. They looked at each other. "Should we help?" Violet questioned. "No," her mother responded, "we should let him deal with it alone." Violet looked back at her father, who looked stressed and out of his mind. But there was nothing she could do. But then, her father pressed a button.  
Suddenly, it felt like the entire earth was shaking. The floor became hotter and hotter as the ground seemed to shake more and more. "What's happening?" Violet shouted. "We're blasting off!" her mother exclaimed. "Shoot. . . " her father whispered. It's hopeless. Violet looked out the window, and saw that they were very much off the ground. There was no way they could make it back to the ground, even if they could open the door. Now they are left to the possible dangers that lie ahead, including Engineers, Space Jockeys, Predators, or . . . Xenomorphs.


	2. Safety's End

**_2_**

 ** _*NOTE! This is from Ryan's point of view!*_**

 ** _*ANNDD! I UNDER THE _ WILL BE FROM THE XENOMORPH'S (Aka me) POINT OF VIEW!_**

Ryan ran to his family , "We need to get off this ship!" Ryan yelled, Ryan ran to every worker on the ship and asked if there was anyway to stop the launch, but no one knew If they could, Ryan walked slowly to Violet, "We are stuck in space now... without any protection... great!", Ryan said, "Maybe we need to just make the most of this trip just sleeping in a Cryosis tube." Violet stated, Ryan walked down into the engine room and started to talk to an repair man, while Violet walked out of the server room to the Cryosis Pod room, she started to climb in her Cryosis tube when she heard something, she looked up to see Ryan walked by the room, Violet ran over to him and started walking with him, "Sooooooo... Whatcha doing Ryan?" violet asked, "well, im going to go head to sleep in my quarters while you guys go into hibernation, i guess its technically just hibernation!" Said Ryan while he walk to his quarters,

 ** __YAY_ _XENOMOROHS POINT OF VIEW_ _TIME!*_**

I stalked the family for hours, and it finally paid off! The days of waiting for a way to get home, and now a few host's for my colony! I waited under the Cryosis tubes growing and waiting for the time, And the time was now! I crawed out of the space i was in and ran through the vents, a waited while the parents got into they're pods, but i couldn't wait anymore! I sprung out and slashed the Male's Spine and impaled the girl with my tail, i cut the uper half of the male off and dragged it into the vents so i could feast, * **Thud Thud Thud** , i could hear something else in the the vents, so i ran to the noice, there was a human hiding in the vents! it was still an infant! some mother must of hid it in the ship so it could be away from earth and go somewhere safe, eh, mine now! I grabbed the baby human with my tail, careful not to harm it, i ran back to the corpse to feed. i finished up and walked back to the cozcozy area under the Cryosis Tubes with the baby, maybe i can train it to be like me? i curled up and slept on the thought, maybe... just maybe i could make xenomorph's from humans without facehuggers and a queen..

 ** _*SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I FORGOT MY PASSWORD AND I JUST REMEMBERED IT XD*_**


	3. The Discovery!

**_*lmao I'm alive ×D, umm... Maybe Im Alive... Nope I'm dead...*_**

I Ran through the vents with the baby on my back, but it kept crawling off and crawling away from me, I would pick it up and set it on my back again, but it wouldn't stop! I was so frustrated that I threw it! It went rolling for a couple feet, then it went limp, I just grabbed it and kept running, _***BAM, BOOM, CRASH!***_ , A BUNCH OF BULLETS AND FIRE CAPSULES WERE SHOOTING EVERYWHERE! I WAS BEING SHOT AT! I teared a hole in the bottom of the vent and dropped the limp baby down the hole. It worked! The gun fire stopped! I ran like hell down the vent to the main engine room and hid in the engine for safety, and then I slept.

 _ ***Now violets point of view! Yay!***_

* * *

I WAS PISSED! I had found my parents dead, in heaps of blood, they were shown no mercy, so I wasn't gonna show mercy either! I grabbed a flame thrower and fire capsules, while Ryan grabbed a fucking chain-gun! It was a huge beast of a gun! It shot titanium chains that spin over a thousand miles per hour! It could cut through any metal or armor! We ran through the hall following the bangs and slams in the vents, then we heard a huge thud, and shot the hell of the ceiling! Then, _***RIIIIPP...SCREEEE...***_


End file.
